


Squeaker Toy Madness

by MizuLeKitten



Series: Forest Guardian AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fox Lance, M/M, Raccoon Keith, Squeaker Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Shiro didn’t know what time it was. Shiro didn’t care what time it was. All he knew, all he cared about, was the fact that it was still very dark out, and he was awake. He hadn’t been awake before now, but now he was.Why was he awake?





	Squeaker Toy Madness

Shiro didn’t know what time it was. Shiro didn’t  _ care  _ what time it was. All he knew, all he cared about, was the fact that it was still very dark out, and he was awake. He hadn’t been awake before now, but now he was.

Why was he awake?

Well, if the resounding squeaks from down the hallway were anything to go by, he’d say it was because of one of his very  _ lovely  _ boyfriends decided to play. Said boyfriend either forgot to, or straight up didn’t, close the door to their bedroom, so Shiro was serenaded by loud little squeaks. Loud, little squeaks which just so happened to wake him up.

The bed shifted beside him as Matt groaned, burying his head in Shiro’s side. Shiro brought his human hand up, his prosthetic taken off for bed, and dragged it down his face. It obviously wasn’t Matt playing, he wasn’t a fox or raccoon, only playing with the squeaker toys when he was taunting Lance and/or Keith.

Chances being it was Keith. Raccoons were nocturnal in nature, and it bled over into Keith’s human life as well. It’d make sense for him to decide to play with the toys at night. It wouldn’t be the first time. The thing about Keith, though, was that he was a lot more discreet about it. He’d always make sure the door was closed so not to wake the others, so not to get teased about it if he woke up Lance and Matt.

The door was open.

That meant it was equal chances Lance. Lance didn’t play at night as often as Keith did, his schedule much more in tune with his human side. That didn’t stop him from not playing at night however. Plus, the squeaker toys  _ were  _ his favorite…

“Shiro…” the sleepy mumble was somehow decipherable despite Matt’s face trying to merge with his side, “Shiro, what time is it?”

He turned his head towards the bedside table, a bright, red 2:03 invading his eyes. “Two in the morning…”

“Too early.”

Shiro agreed.

The squeaks stopped, and Shiro let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He could get back to sleep now. His eyelids quickly drooped closed again, and even Matt relaxed against his side, pulling back a bit so he could breath.

A long drawn out squeak filled the air, and Shiro groaned loudly, feeling Matt’s groan rumble through his side.

_ Patience yields focus, Takashi, patience yields focus. _

He loved his boyfriends, but he had work in the morning, well,  _ later,  _ and he wanted to sleep. The covers shifted, the bed dipping, as someone got out of bed. Shiro leaned up slightly, recognizing Keith immediately.

Good, maybe he’d tell Lance to get back to sleep.

Keith was stripping though, t-shirt and boxers being abandoned as he walked down the hall, and then he was turning, shrinking down into his raccoon form.

“No. No, Keith, no,” Shiro whispered, head falling back with a soft thud. He knew Keith couldn’t hear, but the betrayal cut deep.

“Shiro?” Matt shifted, sitting up and casting a worried look down at Shiro, “What’s wrong?” He looked down the hall, “Is Keith playing too?” The sound of a second squeaker joined the first, and Matt fell back with a groan. “What do you think they’d do if we threw all the squeaker toys away?”

Shiro chuckled, “Keith’s a trash digger, remember, he’d just fish them out.”

Matt laughed, slapping Shiro on the side. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Oh my god, don’t say that. If Keith hears you he’ll kill you.”

“Not with those tiny hands he won’t.”

Matt snorted, doubling over as laughs wracked his frame. Shiro grinned up at him as he leaned back, letting out a drawn out “oh” as he wiped a tear from his eye.

“Damn it, Takashi, no I’m not going to be able to fall back to sleep,” he grinned down at Shiro, running a hand through his white tuft. “Hand me my glasses.”

“Getting new blog material?”

“Of course. They wake me up, then that means I get to put them on the internet.” Shiro laughed, grabbing Matt’s glasses and handing them to him. “Get some sleep,” Matt paused as he crawled over Shiro, kissing his forehead, “You have work soon.”

“Where are-”

“In the drawer,” Matt grinned at him before turning and walking out the door, closing it behind him.

Shiro sighed, the squeaks muted now that the door was closed. He reached over the side of the bed, awkwardly attempting to open the drawer. It took him several tries, his arm didn’t really bend well from lying on his back. He grabbed the noise canceling headphones, sliding them on and embracing sweet, sweet sleep once more.

It was no wonder he was always the “voice of reason,” he was the only one that ever got any sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm testing with relationship tags so like... bear with me xD
> 
> Also, Matt runs a blog where he posts videos and pictures of Lance and Keith in their animal forms, which is why he's going to record it :3


End file.
